halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Pit
The Pit,Bungie.net : Inside Bungie : News also known as War Games Map_Set/: 590-1,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/locations/earth Halo Waypoint: Earth] is a fully symmetrical Halo 3 ''and Halo Online[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELG7k2FXufc '''Youtube:' Halo: Online - New maps! (The Pit)] multiplayer map. It was remade for Halo 4 as Pitfall. Summary Set in a large hangar, The Pit, otherwise known as UNSC Training Facility B, is a small training ground for UNSC forces, located somewhere in Africa on Earth. A tarmac area, containing seven Pelicans and several Warthogs, can be seen through the fence outside, but is not accessible to the player unless playing in Forge mode. A is a symmetrical map, The Pit is multi-leveled, giving players many avenues and routes via ramps and walkways in which to hide and/or engage the enemy. While each side of the map is identical in geometry and weapon placement, several power weapons and Power-Ups exist in the central area. A Sniper Rifle sits on the bottom level of each base. The Pit's internal name during development was Cyberdyne and was first discovered shortly after the release of the Halo 3 Beta. Layout The Bases On either side of the map exists an identical base with identical weapon and spawn points. Each base consists of an upper and lower area, which mainly designates where the Sniper Rifle and Shotgun are located. The Upper and Lower bases are connected by walkways and ramps, and offer plenty of cover from enemy fire, as well as an assortment of weapons and equipment. The bases have very long sight lines and if a sniper were on top he/she would have a clear view of the other base. Upper Base Also known to players as "Sniper Tower" or "S2" (Sniper Level 2), this area of the base covers the three-leveled structure where the Sniper Rifle, Brute Shot and a Regenerator spawn. From the top of the tower, players can see directly into the other team's tower. Snipers often use this perch, as they have a field of view over their side of the map. This area of the base is located closer to the Energy Sword Room and Overshield Alley, giving players quicker access to those Power-Ups. A Turret is also located at the top of the tower, but players often become easy prey to snipers when mounting this weapon (the turrets are also in clear view of each other). Lower Base The area of the Lower Base is adjacent or similar to the Upper Base, but is considered much larger. In this area, players spawn in either a rectangular room with ramps leading to the shotgun or Upper Base. The Shotgun spawns in the farthest corner in a small hallway curving around the edge of the map. This open area features much of the combat, as it is multi-leveled with ramps that access the Rocket or Camouflage Hall, as well as the High Bridge and Sword Room. Players can pick from a selection of a Battle Rifle, Mauler, or two Brute Spikers. Above the Lower Base is a room which is only accessible by re-spawning or by butterfly jumping in it. This room is an excellent sniper perch. It is also a very effective hiding place in game types such as Team Doubles. Rocket Hall Also known as Longhall because of the lack of the rocket launcher in the MLG variant, this area of the map is aptly named for the Rocket Launcher that can be found here. It is often the area of heavy fire in the start of a round or game, with players rushing to secure the power weapon. Players spawning can also pick up a Battle Rifle or Needler on their way to the hall to assist in killing the enemy. Another common strategy when rushing for the rockets at the start of the game is to bank grenades off the wall so it hits the enemy when they go for them. This hallway essentially serves as a connection point between the Lower Base on each side of the map. The Needler run is usually an effective but suicidal attempt, so simply lob in grenades and take out any eager chargers with the Battle Rifle. Do not go in for the weapon until all is clear. Camo Hall Also referred to as the "Green Home" or "Green Box," players rushing the Rocket Launcher often deviate from that path, and go the route of the Active camouflage power-up. This hallway is parallel to the Rocket Hall, and allows players to flank up behind the opposing team in hopes of killing them and allowing your teammates to secure the Rocket Launcher. This is the central-most location of the map, and players have access to any area from here. Walkways or ramps can lead players to the Upper Base or the Lower Base, the Rocket Hall, and the Sword Room. Sword Room Often called "Blue Room," "Control Room," or the "Sword Spawn," this area houses the Energy Sword. Although the Sword is located here, this area sometimes goes uncontested due to the claustrophobic nature of the curved hallway and limited cover; however, teams will sometimes camp in this room after securing the close range power weapons, such as shotguns and Sword, with the Regenerators also being valued as it makes grenade kills virtually impossible. It is very difficult to flush players out with grenades due to the curvature of the walls, which also make for devastating ambushes against a reckless player charging into the base unprepared. It is possible to throw grenades, through a gap in the top of wall parallel to the entrances. It's also possible to get a Power Drain through the gap with a little luck and a good jump. A ramp on each side of the Sword Room gives players an entry and exit way to either Upper Base or Overshield Alley. Players may also take the high route, and travel across the "High Bridge" granting them access to the center area of the map. Maulers spawn on both ends of the tunnel closest to the "High Bridge," and a Power Drain is in the center of the bridge with Plasma Rifles to the sides, near the ramps leading to the Power Drain. This area was originally supposed to feature real-time monitors of certain points on the map. Each screen originally displays what a certain camera placed on the map sees. This feature was removed during the development of this map due to network lag, but there are some modded maps that show the camera footage. Overshield Alley More commonly known as "Runway," the Overshield is located directly under the Sword Room, the Overshield alley has three ways in and out. The alley runs parallel to the Camouflage and Rocket Launcher halls, essentially connecting both Upper Bases. In the center of the alleyway, adjacent the Overshield, players can escape enemy fire by running underneath an opening in the wall, under the High Bridge/Sword Bridge. Players can also find a Battle Rifle at either end of the alleyway, granting them some long-range support. The Overshield is one of the key items before you go up to the Sword Room. So if it is possible, try to get the Overshield before you charge in or be the target of the enemy Sword. Pit Stop Pit Stop is a Forge-altered variant of The Pit added into matchmaking on September 23, 2008. Changes from The Pit *The spaces above the bases are inaccessible. Their spawns have been removed and invisible barriers block players from entering them. Strategies *When playing the default version of The Pit, at the start of the game the best strategy is to rush for the power weapons. There are 4 main power weapons/power-ups on this map. There is the Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle, Camouflage, and Overshield. In a 4 on 4 Team Slayer match, one person can try to go for each thing to get a big lead early in the game. *Securing the Rockets is very risky at the start of the game but it is an essential power weapon that can help you win. In order to get the Rockets, a common strategy is to bank grenades off the hallway that they are in. If you throw the grenades pretty high on the wall just right, they will bounce off and land right by the opposing team's "Second BR," where they will be rushing to get the Rockets from. Be careful when doing this because at high levels in ranked playlists almost everyone does this, as it works pretty well. If you do manage to get the Rockets, run away back to your side with your head facing down. Having your head facing down will block your face from being shot, making it impossible for the other team to kill you in 4 shots. *At the start of a match destroy the fusion cores before flanking, typically a grenade sails next to them if they are still there, destroying anyone foolish enough to stand close. In contrast throw a grenade so it ricochets off the wall to roast opponents attempting to flank you. *Holding a Sniper Rifle and an Energy Sword on one of the Sniper Towers is one of the strongest positions; there are only a few things to be afraid of: **When on the Sniper Tower, remember your weak points: the vent and the ramp. If you have either a Shotgun or an Energy Sword, you can protect or take one of these fortified positions with little effort. **People tend to throw a lot of grenades up, creating a cluster bomb effect, but knowing to stand where the grenades won't land is an easy way to survive. Take into account where the walls are behind your position, as the grenades can and will come back. **A sniper on the other side, but if he is taken out, there is very little ranged opposition. *There are often snipers who shoot through the gaps of the panels on the Sniper Tower. Many people do not know that you can shoot the opposing sniper through a crack that's in the bottom of the panel. It's a hard shot to hit but if you're skilled with the sniper 2 quick shots to the leg will kill them. Another way to kill the enemy Sniper if they're on the Sniper Tower is to flank them from behind. One can do this by pushing through "Long Hall," moving to the other team's "Plat," then rushing on to their "S2," or Sniper Tower. *The Brute Shot can be useful if wielded on top of the sniper tower. A player wielding the Brute Shot can fire once into an opposing player and melee them to kill them almost instantly. If someone is coming up the lift of the Sniper Tower rushing you, this can be a good strategy if you have no other options. *Holding the Sniper Rifle and the Sword means it is best to stay between the Sniper Towers and the Sword Spawn, constantly moving between these areas to make it hard for enemies to close in on you, often giving you a chance to snipe them from a different area while they check where you were. *Yet another popular tactic concerns the Sword Room. By securing the Sword Room, one team has total control over the Sword, and any future Swords that may spawn there. However, this is not the best strategy. Often in the lower levels in ranked playlists, players will try and camp sword room. The Sword quite frankly is not that good and is not a power weapon. If you try and control the sword room, you can easily get naded out. Not to mention, you aren't controlling better positions on the map and better power weapons like the Rockets and Sniper. *Remember that a player can be killed through the cracks of the metal plates on the sniper tower. *On an Assault match, grab the Overshield and go for the bomb in the corridor. *Some Sword campers like to stay near the corners, killing any opponent that passes by, so simply throw a few grenades so it bounces off the wall. If they survive, they may retreat, this is a great time to strike. *If you are about to walk past the Sword Room and want to make sure nobody is in there, get on the side of the room where there is a wall. You can jump up. There is a hole between the wall and the ceiling. You can see anybody in there. If you're skilled, you can aim and throw grenades or shoot in there at campers. *When you or a teammate has the Sword, a good strategy is to both stand in the Sword Room, either side of the doorway and not move as you will not show up on the Motion Tracker. Then, an unsuspecting enemy will come looking for the Sword, and you can pop out of nowhere and kill them. *Remember though, Sword Room is NOT the place to be. In high levels of gameplay, the only time you will want to go to the Sword Room is when you have a Sniper Rifle and look through to see the opposing team's Training and Green Box. Forge *You can place a Receiver Node outside the chain link fence; however, it will vanish after a few seconds, so to make use of it, you need to have a Sender Node ready nearby. You will die if you remain outside of the map in Player Mode for longer than a few seconds; players in Edit Mode only seem to die in certain corners. *You can also get out of the map using a Machine Gun Turret. Forge the turret facing inwards to the map. Mount it, look forward (into the map) and straight up, and then dismount, entering Edit Mode as you do so. *If you destroy the Troop Transport Warthog behind the fence, you can drive it, but you will still die after a few seconds. *Some items will, if placed behind the fence, but very close to it, remain on the map instead of vanishing instantly or after a few seconds. Fusion Coils and Weapon Holders behave in this manner. *It is possible to create a near-impenetrable fortress using the entire "building" that houses the "Sword Room," which is great for Infection and One Bomb games. *It is possible to go up some of the rooftops in this map using Grav Lifts or Teleporters; however, you will die after a few seconds. *Adding Mongooses to the lower floors of the Upper Bases directs focus to the fence-side center of the map and removes attention on guarding the center of the map and the Rocket Launcher. It is also possible for Mongooses to flank the enemy base by driving through the Overshield Hallway and up the fan near the back walk. This can be balanced by adding a Trip Mine along that path and placing Fusion Coils under the central bridge. Warthogs Outside of the map, there are three Warthogs, two of them are damaged, but the other one is an undamaged Troop Transport Warthog. The Troop Transport Warthog can be driven if brought into the main section of the level. To do this, you must glitch a teleporter on the other side of the fence. Once there, destroy the Warthog. After a very long time (15-45 min.), the Warthog will respawn. To get it inside of the map (so that you can drive it without being killed by the Guardians within five seconds), you must use Grav Lifts and flip the vehicle to get it onto an elevated gray platform outside of the map, and then onto yet another platform, from where it can be pushed into the map. You must be quick, if you are not quick enough, the Warthog will disappear and you will need to wait until it respawns back outside the map. It is also possible to bring the Troop Transport Warthog inside the map by modding. It will respawn inside the map, but it will still take a very long time for it to respawn and you will still need to destroy it at least once for it to be drivable. Just like in the Campaign, the back seats cannot be ridden in, but players can simply stand or crouch on them. Trivia *The codename that was given to The Pit, "Cyberdyne," is the name of the company in the Terminator movie that helps recreate artificial intelligence. The Pit was originally designed to have a Forerunner landscape with machineries running around the map.[http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Pit_Postmortem Bungie.net, Excavating The Pit]: "It was gonna be filled with all of these cool Forerunner machines. It was gonna have a cool Forerunner theme and be built into a cliff side or something like that." *There is a Bubble Shield located outside the fence near the working Troop Hog it is found along the wall and can be deleted. *Inside the room containing the Energy Sword, there is a phone that you can melee and will fall on the floor. Then you melee it until it is upside down. If you zoom in on it, you can see a Windows Logo. *The Warthogs outside the map can be flipped, blown up and driven (only after it re-spawns again). The player will still be killed by the Guardians while in the Warthog if outside the map. It is possible to bring the Warthog into the gameplay area in Forge. *A new version of The Pit named Pit Stop has been released to play online from September 23 plays alongside the default version. *The items outside the fence can be deleted, however, it does not give you any money and sometimes the number of that item on your list won't go up. *Throughout the level, messages can be heard on the public-address system. Some known messages are: "This is a reminder: The supporting firing range is off-limits every other Sunday." "This is a reminder: Tampering with fusion cores is a disciplinary offense." "This is a reminder: Fusion cores should not be stacked more than one high." "Clear the runway: Hornets inbound." "The white zone is for unloading and loading only." (reference to the movie 'Airplane') "Will the owner of a blue SUV please move their vehicle." Unfortunately, most likely due to the way sounds are saved in Halo 3's Films, most of these sounds will only play once and cannot be heard again, even if you rewind the film. *The name BARRET is stenciled on the tarmac among the Pelicans, which can only be viewed by escaping the map boundaries in Pan Cam. *The Pit seems to be made from a converted hangar. *The Pit was remade for Halo 4 as Pitfall. This makes it the second Halo 3 map to be remade, the first being Valhalla/Ragnarok. *The cameras in the level will follow the players movement. Gallery File:1204275727 Out of pit.jpg|An outside view of The Pit File:Troop Hog.JPG|A player using a Troop Transport Hog on The Pit. File:ThePit-HeatMap.jpeg|A birds-eye view of The Pit. File:ThePit-Base1 Overview.jpg|The Pit's Upper Base in view. File:lowerbase1.jpg|The Pit's lower base. 800px-The_Pit_Header.jpg|The Pit header Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 3 The Pit Sources Related Pages *Pit Stop fr:The Pit Category:Halo 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Halo Online Multiplayer Maps